


Futura Familia

by Neko48



Series: Lazos familiares [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Comedy, Doncel, Drama, Family, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko48/pseuds/Neko48
Summary: La vida puede dar giros inesperados.Él lo supo a los 8 años al ser adoptado por esa peculiar pareja.Luego los volvió a vivir a los 16 al conocer a ese plebeyo que removió y se metió en sus pensamientos como una lacra.Cuando pensaba que no tendría más sorpresas, recibió los recuerdos de su yo de 26 años.¿Qué pasó en ese futuro?*Todos los derechos reservados**El universo y los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenecen a Akira Amano**Secuela echa con la colaboración de la autora de wattpad VadaSilva4*
Relationships: Belphegor/Gokudera Hayato, Dino/Superbi Squalo, Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Lazos familiares [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020816
Kudos: 1





	1. Un Futuro Contigo

Como sabemos, siempre sucede alguna cosa inesperada en nuestras vidas.

—¡Belphegor espera! —Gritó un albino de largo cabello que sostenía un atún gigante en su mano derecha mientras perseguía a un chico rubio. 

Cuando comenzó la guerra contra los Millefiore, él ya había decidido formar su propia familia junto a su pareja, y desde la muerte del décimo, estuvo todo el tiempo que pudo en japón para cuidar de su esposo.

Pero tuvo que separarse por una misión en Italia, y ahora... Se enteraba que él había hecho algo imprudente.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que espere si no sé como están?! —Gritó él mientras azotaba con fuerza la puerta de una habitación.

—Belphegor. —Dijo Dino de 32 al ver a su hijo de esa manera.

—¡¿Belphegor?! —Gritó la décima generación joven.

Pero el rubio solo buscó con la mirada a alguien, cuando lo encontró vio su rostro joven y más inmaduro. Sus ojos verdes brillaban en confusión mientras él comienza a acercarse a paso lento y sorpresivamente lo agarra de los hombros.

—¡¿Por qué mierda eres tan imprudente?! —Gritó sacudiendo al peliplata.

—¡¿Qué te pasa friki de la realeza mayor?! —Preguntó Hayato sorprendido por la actitud de la tormenta Varía de ese tiempo. 

En ese mismo instante, Squalo entró a la habitación y luego de darle el atún a Dino, se volteó a ver a Takeshi para darle un par de golpes y luego cargarlo en su hombro. 

—Me lo llevaré. —Dijo el albino y se retiró con el cuerpo inconsciente de la lluvia Vongola. 

—Tsuna, es mejor que salgamos. —Le aconsejó Dino en un susurro, el castaño asintió y lo siguió fuera de la habitación. 

Entonces ambas tormentas se quedaron solas. 

El mayor de los dos maldecía en voz baja y el menor seguía sin entender, después de todo, ¿por qué la tormenta Varía se preocupaba por él? Si no eran nada más que conocidos. 

Ante ese último pensamiento el peliplata sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho. 

—Bien, si están aquí gracias a la Bazoka, significa que tu yo de este tiempo debe estar seguro en el pasado. —Dijo el rubio tratando de calmarse.

Mientras, Hayato lo observaba confuso. 

—¿Por qué te preocupas por mi yo futuro? ¿Acaso llegamos a llevarnos mejor o qué? —Pregunta Hayato con el ceño fruncido. 

Entonces Bel recordó con quién estaba y que, a juzgar por la cara de oji verde, habían llegado de la época en la que no habían comenzado a salir. 

—Es complicado. —Dijo Bel, no estaba para dar explicaciones largas, además de que estar tanto tiempo lejos de su esposo y volver a verlo con ese rostro joven le daban ganas de poseerlo nuevamente—. No te lo puedo decir totalmente pero… —Tras decir eso lo abrazó sorpresivamente—. Con esto espero que ayudes a mi viejo yo. Ushishi. —Y antes de que el peliplata le pregunte algo más, se fue. 

El tiempo pasó y tuvo volver a Italia. Donde tuvo que encargarse, sorpresivamente, de su hermano gemelo al que creyó muerto. 

Sin duda alguna, si no fuera por la llegada de Xanxus, él y el chico rana podrían haber muerto contra Rasiel. 

Lo que claramente no se esperó, fue que antes de morir su hermano le dirigiera sus últimas palabras.

—Si llegan a vencer a Bya… espero que seas un buen padre… Hermanito... —Le dijo Rasiel antes de morir, esta vez, de verdad. 

Sin duda alguna esas palabras lo chocaron un poco. 

"Hermanito", esas palabras solo las había escuchado por parte de su pequeña hermana Mizu, aquella pequeña princesita que, gracias a la ciencia de Verde, había logrado nacer. 

Pero nunca por parte de Rasiel a menos que fueran con burla, pero ese no fue el caso. Igualmente ahora no podía distraerse, él y los demás Varia fueron al campo de batalla a ayudar. 

Fueron testigos de como el joven décimo acabó con Byakuran y del sacrificio de la pequeña Uni y Gamma para traer de nuevo a los muertos. 

Luego de todo el ajetreo, los del pasado volvieron a su tiempo y fue entonces cuando, tiempo más tarde, pudo volver a ver esas orbes verdes que lo traían loco desde la adolescencia. 

—Ushishishi ¿En qué pensaban al hacer eso? —Preguntó una vez que estuvo solo con su pareja. 

—Era necesario... —Respondió el Hayato de si tiempo—. Pero lo importante es que ahora estamos todos bien. —dijo y luego acarició con una mano su vientre ya un poco abultado. 

Luego ambos se fundieron en un beso del que se separan luego de unos momentos, en eso escucharon unos pequeños pasitos llegando hasta ellos. 

—¡Hermanos! —GritÓ una pequeña niña de cabellos blancos y ojos chocolate llegando hasta ellos y abrazándolos. 

—Hola Mizu. —La saluda el peliplata y le acaricia los cabellos. 

Entonces Bel notó que la niña traía algo atado a su espalda. 

—Ushishi, pequeña traviesa ¿qué haces con una Tonfa y una pequeña espada? —preguntó Bel con su típica risa. 

—Jeje, se las quité a Kyo-nii y a Take-nii cuando no veían. —Explicó la pequeña con una sonrisa maliciosa. 

—Esos dos Frikis estallarán cuando no ven sus cosas. —Rió entre dientes Hayato. 

En eso se escucharon dos gritos más llamando a la pequeña niña. 

—"Me alegra que todo haya terminado" —Pensó Bel de 26, esperando que su pasado yo pudiera avanzar por fin.

Continuará

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vada: ¡Muajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajja! —Ríe ella de forma maniatica.
> 
> Mammon/Skull: Ya la perdimos. —Dicen los dos.
> 
> Yo: Ustedes lo que son unos aburridos. ¡Silva! ¡No se te olvide la mirada de loca! ¡Mushishishishishishishi! —La acompaña.
> 
> Reborn: Son tal para cuál... —Dijo dándose un facepalm
> 
> Skull: Armar tantas historias en un día les está friendo el cerebro. —Comentó la nubecita mientras se escondía detras de Mammon por si a Reborn le saltan las ganas de patearlo.
> 
> Reborn: Por una vez dices algo inteligente lacayo.
> 
> Mammon: Antes de que empiecen ustedes dos también. —Dijo mirando a la nube y al sol—. Ellas me pagaron para que aclarara que está secuela la escribió la autora de wattpad @VadaSilva4 con el permiso y ayuda de Neko.
> 
> Yo: ¡Confirmo!


	2. Volviendo a Hablar

En la mansión Cavallone todo estaba en silencio. 

Los habitantes del lugar estaban congelados en sus lugares mientras procesaban la información recibida. 

"¿Una guerra? ¿La décima generación Vongola luchando por salvarlos? ¿Squalo embarazado? ¿El joven amo casado y esperando un hijo?" 

Esos eran los pensamientos de la servidumbre y los guardianes de Dino, mientras que Squalo procesaba el tema de que él estuvo, o estaría, embarazado y que había adoptado a su estudiante y al de su esposo. 

Mientras que Dino seguía desmayado por el shock de que sería padre de nuevo, esta vez de sangre, y también el enterarse del pasado de su alumno carnívoro, sin contar el hecho de que en un futuro su hijo le haría abuelo con nada más ni nada menos que la mano derecha de su "hermanito menor". 

Y para rematar todo, estaba Belphegor que recién comenzaba a despertar de su desmayo. 

—Esto debe ser una broma —Dijo el rubio aturdido por toda la información recibida. 

Así que por eso el plebeyo pulpo y el resto de los mocosos habían desaparecido. 

Luego recordó todo lo anterior, primero que iba a tener una hermana menor luego que sus dos padres adoptaron a sus respectivos alumnos que eran la lluvia y la nube Vongola. 

Y por último, que se casaría con el plebeyo pulpo y esperaban un hijo o hija... Sin duda alguna, eso es lo más bizarro que había visto en sus cortos 16 años de edad.

Aunque si todo eso sucedió, ¿quién fue el que le envió esa imagen del peli plata? 

Se nota que el plebeyo de los mosquitos y la loca de la comida venenosa no fueron, y tampoco creía que hubiera sido el arcobaleno de la tormenta. 

—Ushishi luego lo resolveré, ahora debo buscar unos tapones de oídos y despertarlos. —Dijo mirando a sus padres que seguían en shock. 

Y dicho y hecho, luego de colocarse los tapones, fue a despertarlos, cuando lo logró, Squalo y Dino pegaron un grito conjunto que llegó a escucharse hasta América. 

Y luego de eso, el de la espada persiguió al rubio mayor por toda la mansión por atreverse a embarazarlo, pero aún así, debía admitir que la idea de tener una hija no le disgustó del todo, aunque nunca lo admitiría. 

Pasaron los días y Bel seguía sin tener señales del plebeyo pulpo, él y Squalo volvieron a Varia a trabajar y Xanxus se notaba más... Calmado por así decirlo. 

Tal vez los recuerdos del futuro también habían llegado a él.

Luego de unos días más de volverse paranoico con el tema de no recibir noticias de Hayat, llegó una carta del noveno que decía que dentro de una semana sería la ceremonia de sucesión del Décimo.

Obviamente, como miembro de Varia y futuro jefe Cavallonne debía asistir, peri una noche después de que llegara la carta, recibió una peculiar llamada. 

Una de Hayato.

—Ushishi así que al final me llamas. —Dijo el rubio con un poco de burla y sin malicia mientras se recostaba en su cama. 

"...¿Todavía quieres que sea sincero contigo?"

Esa fue la voz de Hayato al otro lado de la línea, y Belphegor creía haber escuchado un pequeño sollozo. 

—Claro plebeyo pulpo. —Respondió sin esperarse lo que vendría luego. 

"Está bien..."

Dijo Hayato y luego de un pequeño silencio, comenzó a relatar

"Como sabes, la ceremonia de sucesión está cerca y la familia Simon y Guigue vinieron para ayudar a proteger al Décimo"

Bel sentía que algo le pasaba al peliplata. 

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso? —Preguntó enmascarando su preocupación. 

"Hoy atacaron a Takeshi a muerte."

Soltó la bomba el de ojos verdes y se pudo escuchar su voz semi quebrada. Por su parte Bel se sentó por la impresión.

"No tenemos idea quién fue, pero ahora mismo está en el hospital de emergencia, los doctores, incluso Shamal, dijeron que si se salva lo más seguro es que quedara paralítico"

Lo último lo dijo con rabia e impotencia. 

—Maldición... —Masculló Belphegor, tal vez en el tiempo actual no, pero Takeshi actuó como un hermano menor en ese futuro que había visto. 

”Ahora más que nunca estamos alertas”

Continuó Hayato aguantando el llanto.

"Belphegor... Yo..."

—Solo ten cuidado. —Dijo el rubio cortándolo—. Te veré en la ceremonia de sucesión y tranquilo, no le diré nada a mi padre griton. 

"Gracias... Adiós..."

Luego de que la llamada se cortara.   
Belphegor se tiró otra vez en su cama y se agarró de los cabellos. 

Simplemente no entendía. 

Su padre chillón hirió a Takeshi pero no de muerte. 

En ese futuro tampoco lo lastimaron de tal manera. 

Y ahora llegaba alguien de la nada y lo dejaba en semejante estado. 

—Espero que mi padre gritón no se entere, si no es capaz de ir a Japón y ocasionar un desastre. —Dijo él con resignación. 

Días más tarde por fin había llegado la ceremonia de sucesión. 

Bel notó como su padre miraba la ilusión de Takeshi, después de todo, es difícil engañar al tiburón. 

Al final, lo que debió ser una aburrida ceremonia terminó en la declaración de una guerra contra Vongola por parte de la familia Simon, provocando que la décima generación se viera envuelta en otra batalla. 

Decir que Belphegor tenía ganas de ir a esa isla y de sacar de allí a los chicos era poco. Pero en tiempo solo pudo convencer a su padre torpe y al noveno de que lo dejaran visitar a Takeshi. 

Cuando llegó al hospital fue directamente a la habitación del espadachín, al entrar vio como estaba conectado a varias máquinas y tenía un respirador en su cara. 

—Ushishi, ni siquiera en ese futuro estuviste tan mal como ahora. —Comentó sentándose en una silla al lado de la cama—. Tal vez ninguno se enteró o mi padre gritón del futuro no lo dijo, pero tú y el plebeyo de las tonfas fueron mis hermanos menores adoptivos. 

Dijo sabiendo que la lluvia no podría responderle nada, y siguió con su relato. 

—Ahora mismo los demás están combatiendo contra los Simon... Uno de ellos fue el que te dejó así, ¿no? —Un aura oscura lo rodea al decir lo último—. Más te vale no morir, idiota. —Tras esto se retira, sin notar que una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Takeshi. 

Belphegor se fue ese día de allí sin saber que sus palabras fueron escuchadas, ya que alguien apareció en la habitación de Takeshi. 

Un viejo enemigo que se volvió aliado y llegó para curar a la décima lluvia Vongola. 

Pasó el tiempo y la noticia de que todo estaba resuelto llegó a los que no se vieron involucrados en la pelea, si le había parecido bizarro lo del futuro, no sabía cómo catalogar lo que escuchó por labios de la tormenta Vongola. 

El primer guardián de la Niebla Vongola fue quien planeó todo para poder vengar a su amada, sinceramente parecía sacado de una de las telenovelas de su padre torpe. 

Y para colocar la cereza del pastel, el Byakuran de ese tiempo se había aparecido y curado a Takeshi. 

—Espero que no pasen más cosas bizarras. —Se quejó Belphegor mientras terminaba de colocarse su uniforme de Varia. 

Claramente el chico no se esperaba la petición de cierta Arcobaleno avara para que pelearan por ella en una batalla.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vada: Adoré lo de Squalo. —Dijo riendo.
> 
> Mammon: Esto valdrá oro. —Comenta ella sonriendo
> 
> Yo: Pobre Dino. Al menos sabe que no lo van a castrar XD. —Dijo mientras se aguantaba el estómago por la risa.
> 
> Skull: Más le vale a Verde no usarme de conejillo de indias. —Al decir esto le da un escalofrio
> 
> REBORN: No pidas lo imposible lacayo, la primera dosis de la droga es para ti.
> 
> Vada: 7w7
> 
> Mammon: 7u7
> 
> Yo: 7w7
> 
> Skull: ¡¿Chicas, qué son esas caras?! — Gritó escandalizado.
> 
> Yo: Nuestras caras 7w7
> 
> Mammon: Jejejeje.


	3. Lidiando Con Nuestros Sentimientos

Okey, debía dejar de decir que esperaba que nada bizarro pasara. 

Primero ir a buscar a Fran, o como él le decía, la rana. Él al parecer no los reconoció ya que había perdido sus recuerdos del futuro por un golpe. 

Encima los del grupito de Rokudo también estaban allí y al final ellos se quedaron con Fran hasta que este estuviera preparado.

En cierta manera, agradeció eso ya que el niño podría disfrutar su infancia un poco más, dentro de lo que cabe ya que viviría con los Kokuyo. 

Y luego Mammon les pide que la representaran en una especie de batalla para que ella se librara de su maldición.

Antes de partir a Japón, su padre torpe les avisó a él y a su padre gritón que pelearía por parte de Reborn.   
Sinceramente a ninguno de los dos lo sorprendió esto, después de todo, sabían que el Hitman era como un padre para el potro. 

Además de que eso no los detuvo de ir a pelear por parte de Mammon. Las batallas fueron divertidas, algunas duras y otras un tanto raras. 

Pero todo se volvió loco cuando los Vindice atacaron.

Y para coronar todo, la llegada de los Millefiore con Uni. Cabe mencionar que Bel quería apuñalar a Byakuran.

Además de que al final, el tipo que maldijo a los Arcobaleno apareció y tras un monólogo y un acuerdo con los Vindice, liberó a los Arcobaleno de su maldición. 

Sinceramente todo eso ya lo había estresado... Tanto que apenas fue dado de alta de las heridas... Se dirigió al peliplata sin importarle que todos sus compañeros y aliados los miraran. 

—¿¡Pero qué.!? —Exclama Hayato al recibir un abrazo sorpresivo por parte del rubio. 

Mientras, los Varia miraban con unas sonrisas esto, Lussuria tomaba fotos, Dino y Romario lloraban, otros no entendían nada.

Y finalmente...

—Tsk, ya era hora. —Masculló Takeshi con una mueca reemplazando su acostumbrada sonrisa. 

—Más le vale a Belphegor que Hayato esté en una pieza. —Lo siguió Tsuna con un tono gutural. 

Varios se sorprendieron ante eso... 

—Me debes una cita... Púlpito. —Le dijo Belphegor con burla a Hayato. 

Este se puso tan rojo como los ojos de los Simon, a pesar de que varios no entendían, era divertido ver la escena que se había formado ante ellos. 

—¡¿Cómo mierda dices eso frente a todos?! —Gritó Hayato exasperado por la falta de tacto de Bel. 

Entonces comenzó el dramatismo por parte del de flequillo...

—¿Acaso tomó lecciones de drama contigo? —Preguntó Xanxus a Dino con burla. 

El rubio estaba por refutar pero algo los calló a todos, incluso a Belphegor y a Hayato. 

—Así que ahora también tengo de cuñado a Hayato-kun. —Comentó Byakuran con su mano derecha en su mentón, sin darse cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta. 

—Ya la cagó. —Dijo Uni golpeando su frente y sorprendiendo a sus tios por el vocabulario utilizado. 

Pero antes de que le reprocharan eso... Un aura oscura comenzó a sentirse. 

—Ushishishi ¿Así que es verdad, he? —Interrogó Bel con un aura demoniaca emanando de él. 

—Ups... Miren la hora, Rasiel me debe estar esperando, adiós. —Dijo Byakuran antes de escapar por la ventana de la furia de la tormenta Varia. 

Luego de esas escenas tan bizarras todos por fin tenían algo de paz. 

Belphegor y Hayato luego de aclarar las cosas comenzaron una extraña relación. 

Cabe destacar que el rubio recibió una linda y colorida advertencia por parte de la décima generación y la guardiana del pantano Simon.

Sí, por fin todo estaba en paz

¿O no? 

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo: Dato curioso: Cuando el malvavisco llegó a casa Siel lo recibió con la chancla por escaparse del hospital herido e irse de la lengua frente a Bel XD.
> 
> Vada: Segundo dato curioso: Los Arcobaleno se quedaron de piedra al escuchar a Uni maldecir. 
> 
> Reborn/Skull/Mammon: Pasó algo que jamas creeimos que pasaría. —Dijeron los tres pálidos.
> 
> Yo: ¡Buajajaajjajajaja XD! ¿Será la influencia de las coronas?
> 
> Vada: No creo... Kikyo, Torikabuto y Zakuro tratan de cuidar su lengua frente a ella. —Dijo pensativa. 
> 
> Yo: Bluebell XD.
> 
> Vada: Cierto... Ahora que recuerdo... Fran se quedó leyendo mis otros borradores. —Dijo con cara de espanto y se fue como alma que lleva Hades.
> 
> Jess: No sé si rezar por Fran o por Silva 😅.
> 
> Skull/Mammon: Por ambos.
> 
> Reborn: Será divertido.


	4. Por Fin

Todo era paz y quietud en la mansión Vongola... Por ahora. 

Ese día se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión entre la décima generación y aliados. El problema es que una cosa llevó a la otra y Verde estaba por hablar de su investigación. 

—Gracias a los recuerdos de ese futuro he logrado conseguir la primera forma para crear a los donceles. —Anuncia el científico acomodándose los lentes—. Por lo que todos podrán recuperar sus "vidas", así que Squalo, Haya.. Humm. —Lo último no lo terminó ya que Fran le tapó la boca. 

Nadie entendió por qué había hecho eso el niño,después de todo ellos ya sabían lo del futuro, pero entonces sintieron un aura oscura… 

—Verde... ¿Acaso ibas a decir Hayato? —Preguntó Tsuna con una tierna sonrisa. 

Mientras que al resto de la décima generación, a excepción de Mukuro que se reía, también los rodeó un aura oscura. 

Entonces recordaron... La Décima generación no estaba enterada de los embarazos del futuro. 

—Yo respondo por ti Verde. —Se ofreció Mukuro con una sonrisa—. En efecto nuestro querido chico explosivo en ese futuro estaba casado con Belphegor y embarazado. —Soltó sin más. 

—¡¡Maldita piña bocona!! —Gritó Belphegor a punto de lanzarle sus cuchillos, pero sintió una enorme aura de muerte. 

Al fijarse notó que eran Tsuna, Kyoya, Chrome, Ryohei y Takeshi quienes desprendían esa aura. 

Entonces… 

—¡¡Ya vas a ver mocoso!! —Gritó una voz masculina y del anillo Vongola de la tormenta aparece G con cara de pocos amigos. 

Entonces Belphegor salió corriendo a la vez que era perseguido por los cinco adolescentes y el fantasma que lo querían castrar. 

Lambo se quedó junto con Shitopi y Kaoru tratando de hacer reaccionar a Hayato que había quedado en shock y rojo como un tomate, mientras, Mukuro sujetaba su estómago y se doblaba por la risa.

Belphegor buscó con la mirada a sus padres para pedir ayuda, pero estos estaban rezando por su alma. 

Así que decidió que no sería el unico en caer. 

—¡¡El cabeza de piña estaba casado con yoshi y lo estaba intentando embarazar!! —Gritó el rubio, haciendo que el peli piña parara su risa atragantándose.

—¡Lo confirmo! —Exlamó Fran con una mano alzada, haciendo que Mukuro se uniera a Belphegor ya que Xanxus, quien no estaba enterado de que su primo estaba embarazado, Reborn y Enma habían iniciado una persecución para castrar a la piña. 

Mientras, Tsuna también se quedó resagado por el shock de escuchar eso.

Todos observaban divertidos el desmadre armado y Mammon junto a Fran grababan todo. 

Entonces dos personas se acercaron a los ukes shockeados. 

—Oye, Tsuna-kun. ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Byakuran al castaño que estaba congelado en su lugar. 

—Ushesheshe, cuñado despierta. —Le dicjo Rasiel a Hayato.

Él y Belphegor estaban en buenos terminos ahora.

Luego de eso Belphegor y Mukuro se salvaron a duras penas de la turba furiosa, pero todo terminó bien. 

Mientras, 10 años en el futuro.

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien. —Dice el Bel de 26 a su Hayato.

Ambos estaban en el hospital ya que el peliplata habia entrado en trabajo de parto. 

Hayato no dijo nada, pero ambos se dieron un beso en los labios antes de que Shamal llegara y junto a otros médicos se llevaran a Hayato al quirófano para hacerle la cesaría. 

Al poco tiempo llegaron los Vongola de ese tiempo junto a los demas aliados, Squalo y Dino trataban de calmar a su hijo que estaba caminando por el pasillo y pronto formaría un hoyo debajo suyo. 

Mizu estaba dormida en el regazo de Takeshi mientras este estaba sentado en un banco algo apartado para que la niña descansara. 

Entonces Kyoya se acercó a Belphegor y le dió un pequeño tonfaso en la cabeza. 

—Cálmate que pareces herbívoro. —Dijo el de ojos grices. 

—Ushishi, gracias Kyoya. —Tras decir esto Bel finalmente se sentó. 

Entonces, tras unas horas de espera, llegó Shamal con una sonrisa en el rostro y todos se pararon alertas. 

—Ya puedes pasar a verlos. —Le dijo a Bel—. Los tres están bien.

Apenas dijo eso el rubio salió casi volando hacia donde estaba su pareja. Al llegar a la habitación, vio que Hayato estaba recostado en la camilla dormido y a su lado habían dos cunitas con un bultito cada una. 

Se acercó a las cunas y vio a sus pequeños hijos, ambos tenían unas pelusitas plateadas adornando sus cabecitas y permanecían dormidos dormidos, pero por los carteles en las cunitas sabía que eran un niño y una niña. 

Él se quedo embobado mirando a ambos pequeños durmientes.

—Te vez feliz… —Dijo Hayato que se estaba despertando y fue testigo de la escena. 

—Ushishishi, lo estoy pulpito. —Aceptó el rubio acercandose a su pareja—. Al parecer tienen tus cabellos. 

—¿Cuánto te apuesto a que sacan tus ojos? —Dijo Hayato con una pequeña sonrisa. 

—Ushishi para mi que sacaron los tuyos.

Entonces ambos cerraron el trato con un beso, pero ambos escucharon unos pequeños quejidos y al voltear vieron que los bebes habían despertado. 

Belphegor se acercó hasta ellos, pero se detuvo antes de tocarlos

—No seas pendejo y carga tus hijos friki de la realeza. —Dijo Hayato al ver a su esposo congelado. 

-—Tengo miedo… —Admitió él mientras veía a sus hijos moverse en busca de contacto, mas todavía no lloraban. 

—Joder Bel… Cargaste a tu hermana. —Le recordó tratando de mantener la calma ya que seguía cansado. 

—Esto es diferente… Ellos... —Trató de excusarse Bel con la voz baja. 

—Vamos… Hazlo. —Lo animó Hayato con una pequeña sonrisa. 

Entonces Bel tomó primero a su pequeña princesa con sumo cuidado y se la entregó a Hayato, para después sujetar él a su principito. 

—Diana… —Dijo Hayato al tener a su hija en brazos y ella se calmó. 

—Y Apolo... —Completó Belphegor, sonriendo cuando su hijo también se calmó al sentirlo. 

Luego de eso se escucharon las voces de los demas afuera de la habitación. 

Sin duda alguna, no podía pedir algo mejor, la guerra había terminado, todos los nuertos habían revivido, era padre. 

Ya su familia estaba completa y no podía pedir más. 

Y todo comenzó ese día en el que Squallo y Dino cruzaron por la puerta de ese orfanato y lo adoptaron. 

Todo comenzó el día en que conoció a su familia.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vada: Muajajajajajaja, los peques nacieron😍.
> 
> Yo: Hermoso... ¿Silva donde dejamos los pañuelos?
> 
> Vada: Mammon los tiene. —Dijo señalando a la ilusionista que estaba llorando a lagrima viva.
> 
> Mammon: Estoy tan orgullosa T~T.
> 
> Yo: Lo sé, pero por favor comparte los pañuelos༎ຶ‿༎ຶ —Entonces Mammon materializó otra caja de pañuelos para ella.
> 
> Skull/Reborn/Vada: No llenen el lugar con sus lagrimas. —Dijeron los tres
> 
> Yo/Mammon: Jódanse corazones de piedra.
> 
> Skull: Por lo menos Verde no me usó de prototipo. —Suspiró aliviado
> 
> Yo: ¡Silva! ¡Olvidamos mencionar al pequeño Gabriel! ¡Verde nos matará!
> 
> Vada: ¡La con****de la lora! ¡¿Y por qué me censuran?! —Geritó ella
> 
> Skull: ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó confundido. 
> 
> Reborn: Olvidaron poner tu matrimonio con Verde y el demonio que nació de ustedes. —Le explicó tomando de su café. 
> 
> Plaff.
> 
> Ese fue el sonido de la nube desmayandose.
> 
> Yo: ¿Se lo mandamos a Verde envuelto en un listón paara que nos perdone?
> 
> Reborn/Mammon/Vada: Sostenlo. —Dijeron y empezaron a prepararlo para enviarselo a Verde.


End file.
